PAE prologue scene 5 Papa Abandons My Family part 2
Prologue — ''My Family Dies'' part 1 →}} : Location:'''Inside Home at Rithertun (the protagonist is 6-years-old) : '''Summary: Their father had deserted the family a few years later. It was just his twin and 6 older siblings fighting to survive. : Time: Morning, a day later, 11 years ago. : Cast: Ebbe Caerster (maternal grandmother), Wulfsige Athelradson (father), Elfgifu Athelradson (eldest sister, 14-year-old), Leoflaed Athelradson (2nd sister, 13-year-old), Mildred Athelradson (3rd sister, 12-year-old), Sunngifu Athelradson (4th sister, 11-year-old), Waedsige Athelradson (5th sister, 10-year-old) Ethelgifu Athelradson (6th sister, 9-year-old), Boudicca Athelradson (7th sister, your twin, 6-year-old), and Athelbert Athelradson (current age (17) and 6-years-old), and Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig. : from black The following morning, her body lost in the euphoria that accompanies times like yesterday night, she glances where her papa should be lying though he was absent, she's not concerned since he was one to rise early. Closing her eyes, knowing she should get up, she smiles to herself as she plays hooky from being the 『mommy』 of the family, the young woman drifts back to sleep. Startled awake, jumping off the bed, standing nude for one and all in the household to see, Ælf looks about to find the reason for her waking, the fogginess associated when awakening lost as adrenalin pumps through her nubile body. *Bash* ... *Bang* 【Ælfgifu】 Spinning Ælf looks at the front door and source of the noise. Her sister, Sunngifu, was heading to the door but was interrupted by Ælf's actions. 「Get with it! Open the door,」 showing both her anger and concern for whoever was on the other side of the door, she heads for it as well. Taken aback by her older sister's nakedness, but not wanting to anger her further, Sunn turns to open the door. The door opened but a crack, was flung wide by Æbbe Gelæton, Ælf's grandmother, face creased by fear and heightened anxiety. She looks from one sister to the next finally spotting Ælf in her nude form, startled but an instant, Æbbe approaches stuttering trying to find a way of telling her what occurred. 【Æbbe】 「Sorry... 」 Turning her head to the right, eyes taking in nothing, it seems Æbbe was in shock. 【Æbbe】 「I am so sorry, hun. I should have noticed something was wrong long ago. He left. There was this woman… No one seems to recall what she looked like or where... when she went… She… Um...? She was talking with him, I think...」 Facing Ælf again, face red and puffy from her tears. 【Æbbe】 「Whe- where did she come from? I mean... When did... How come no one... She was there talking to... Then she seemed to... I don't know. It's hard to focus. Cannot think.」 Looking softly at her tear filled eyes full of fear, Ælf did not understand what her grandmother was saying, she appeared, hoping beyond all hope, Ælf would comfort her, chase away her anxieties. Pulling her grandmother into a tight, loving hug, she strokes Gran'mama's head softly. Æbbe's tears cascaded as if it were a waterfall, burying her face in Ælf's naked breasts though neither cared. Gran's sobs were evident to everyone. Her younger siblings watched with great concern, looking to Leof she nodded to the stairs, Leoflaed gathered the children together taking them to their bedroom upstairs. 【Ælfgifu】 「Who has left?」 she asks gently. 【Æbbe】 Pulling her face from Ælf's breasts, Æbbe looks up, 「Your papa!」 Gran'mama falls back into a fit of sobs. Shocked, Ælf pulls her grandmother's face back to her comforting breasts to hide her reaction. Returning to stroking Gran'mama's head, she tried to piece what she had said adding her Papa's name. 【Ælfgifu】 「And you said Papa was talking to a woman?」 【Æbbe】 「It is hard to remember. I think he... Maybe... I cannot remember...!」 Her tears and sobs hit a higher crescendo. Ælf's own anxiety began to spike not knowing if she should go and find Papa, take care of Gran'mama, try to get as much information she could from her then chase after Papa? Ultimately, she leads Æbbe to Papa's bed, leaning one to the other, both hugging the other showing their love. Calling for Leof, Ælf sends her to find out what she can, where Papa could have gone, and who was that woman Gran was speaking of. 【Ælfgifu】 (No one knew what she looked like? It makes no sense.) This time of the year, Papa is with the other farmers assisting with the planting of the crops, swapping from one field to the next. Somebody has to remember what that woman looks like. Ælf was relying on Leof to find that someone. To find where Papa went. And why he left in such a hurry. 【Æbbe】 「He knocked Sæwine off his horse riding to the wood,」 still resting her head upon Ælf's naked breasts. Æbbe seemed to be drifting off as her granddaughter continued to hold her in a gentle hug. Ælf thought on what had happened within the past hour or so. Her papa was speaking with an unknown woman. Him racing to Sæwine on a horse, knocking him off taking his horse Wulfe rode to the wood. None of the farmers or their families can identify anything about the woman. 【Ælfgifu】 (This is bizarre,) she ponders still caressing Æbbe, fast asleep upon Ælf's nakedness. Ælf lays her grandmother gently upon papa's bed snuggling next to her, still working out what she has heard so far. All this and Gran's state of confusion when talking about the woman. 【Ælfgifu】 (Something is not making sense. What is it that is missing?) With the adrenaline no longer pumping through her body, the surroundings quiet with her siblings upstairs and silent, snuggling with her grandmother, she begins to drift into a troubled slumber. With a gentle shake of her shoulder Ælf's eyes snap open. Leof standing over her, a look of concern, her tired gaze shifts from Gran back to her. 【Leoflaed】 Noticing the house's dark, Ælf sits up, her sister nods, 「It's near midnight. I've been searching for a sign of Papa but have failed.」 Tears begin to drift down her cheeks, 「I am sorry. I have failed you. I have failed Papa,」 she drops to her knees exhausted from her trials. 「I am so sorry,」 she continues as the sounds of sobs fill Papa's bedchamber. Checking if she had awoken Gran thankful seeing her sleeping, Ælf helps Leof get up from the floor and to the bed, climbing in next to her sister, giving a reassuring hug. 【Ælfgifu】 「You have not failed anyone, my tired little girl,」as she takes her role of a comforting mother, Ælf realized that she didn't have her day playing hooky. She sighs silently giving a loving squeeze to Leof, who gave a soft moan, 「We'll find him tomorrow. You know how helpless he is without us looking after him,」 Leof tries to chuckle but loses to her tears. Leoflaed was asleep in an instant. As the eldest sibling, it was up to her to figure out what happened yesterday, finding Papa. Relaxing, she reflected on what had transpired, though despite being tired Ælf knew there wouldn't be any sleep for her the rest of the night. : to black Prologue — ''My Family Dies'' part 1 →}} Category:PAE story